


Woops

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hand Job, Masturbation, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sam buttdials the reader whilst thinking about her, and she decides to lend a hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woops

It was nearly 1am, and you knew that you should have gone to bed hours ago. But then, this seemed to happen every night. You’d turn the laptop on and end up binge watching some television show or marathoning the Lord Of The Rings trilogy, even though you’d watched it seven or eight hundred times already. Tonight’s poison of choice was Tumblr, where all your fandoms collided, and you were quite happily settling into some dirty fanfiction, ignoring the pull of your pillows as you sank into a slump on your bed, when your cellphone started to vibrate across the bedside table furiously.

Immediately, you sat up, frowning. Neither of the boys were on a hunt as far as you knew, but it could have been Castiel, or even Charlie, calling for back up or something. You reached for the phone, your expression deepening into bewilderment as Sam’s name flashed up on the screen. Pressing the button to accept the call, you raised the phone to your ear, lips parted to ask what was wrong, when sounds reached you that made you freeze.

Heavy breathing, and a noise in the background you couldn’t quite discern. Sam grunted, and you panicked, thinking he was under attack. It didn’t register right away that it was pretty difficult to be under attack at the bunker, but you were halfway down the hallway, your feet slipping on the cold floor before that even briefly crossed your mind.

Flinging open the door to Sam’s room, you skidded to a halt, his name leaving your throat in a cry of surprise as you realised that he was, in no way, under attack.

Sam sat on the edge of his bed, shock and guilt on his face as you stared at him, his pants unbuttoned, and his hard length in his hand. In a flash, once he’d gained his bearings, he pulled a pillow over himself, and his skin flushed bright red in embarrassment.

‘You, er, you called me. I…I think you left your phone in your pocket…’ You trailed off, backing away a little. He looked down, then reached into his back pocket for his phone, which was alight with your name, seeing as you hadn’t ended the call when you’d dashed here. 'I should…’

'I left the voice dialling on…’ Sam said quietly. 'I guess it…it called you when…’

'When what?’ You asked, your hand on the door, ready to close it behind you and try to forget you’d just seen Sam masturbating. Forget you’d seen his thick, hard length, glistening with…oh sweet Chuck in Heaven, you needed to lay off the fanfiction. Swallowing hard, you waited for Sam to answer, and he seemed just as apprehensive as you.

'I might have called your name…’ His voice was barely more than a whisper, and you blinked, before closing the door quickly, taking a breath.

Raising your eyes to meet his, you smiled, knowing he’d thought you’d close the door the other way, separating the pair of you. 'Want me to call yours?’

He had the decency to look shellshocked by the suggestion, and the pillow twitched a little. You grinned, wolfishly, stalking towards him in your pyjama shorts and the oversized Pink Floyd shirt you’d pilfered from Dean’s laundry. Sam’s eyes raked over you, and you wondered if you looked as sexy as you felt right now. Of course, if it hadn’t of happened like this, who knows what would have happened? You’d harboured a crush on the younger Winchester for far too long, but you’d never dreamt he’d reciprocate the feelings. And judging by the fact that he’d been jerking off to _you_ …signs couldn’t be any clearer.

'Come on, Sam. I asked you a question.’ You were inches from him now, and he continued to stare, before realising your proximity and shaking himself gently. With a grin to match yours, he threw the pillow to the side.

'I thought you’d never ask.’ He pulled you down, making you shriek as he fell backwards onto the bed with you in his arms. His cock prodded against your barely covered thigh, and you giggled before he claimed your lips with his own, enticing your tongue to battle his, and you found yourself marvelling at the taste of him. Your hands came up to entangle themselves in his hair as he continued to kiss you until you felt like the bed was spinning underneath you. When he pulled away, you were panting, and he was smiling, a sparkle in his eyes that you’d never noticed before. 'Seriously, Y/N. I never…’ He chuckled. 'I thought you liked Dean.’

'Dean?’ You said, with a surprised lilt to your voice. 'No. Dean’s too…not my type.’ You smiled, rubbing against his naked cock. 'I like them tall, smart and with those puppy dog eyes you can’t refuse.’ The tease was evident, and Sam grinned, before you slipped from his grip, pushing him back onto the back, straddling his knees. 'Hold still.’ You instructed, your hand sliding over his hip, grasping him fully in the palm of your hands, your fingers closing around him. He was larger than any guy you’d been with before, but it didn’t put you off in anyway as you leant down, your lips caressing the velvety head of his dick, urged on by the strangled moan that escaped from him at the first touch. You took him in as far as he would go, your hand gripping the rest of him, pumping in rhythm with the movement of your lips over his flesh. Sam grunted and moaned, his hands fisting in the bed sheets as you held him down with your free hand, taking him to the edge of pleasure with your tongue, teeth and lips.

'Shit, Y/N, I’m gonna come.’ He warned, clearly expecting you to pull away. You didn’t stop – quite the opposite. Increasing the pressure, you sucked your cheeks in, bobbing up and down on his cock without stopping as his entire body trembled underneath you, and with a cry, he spilled himself down your throat, one of his hands leaving the sheets to cup the side of your head as you stayed in place, guiding him through the waves of his orgasm with a smile on your face, swallowing down everything he had to give.

Releasing his cock with a wet plop, you sat up, wiping your mouth on the back of your arm, grinning at him. His wide eyes were filled with awe as he looked at you, and you shrugged at his unspoken questions.

'Lotta things you don’t know about me, Sammy.’

'I’m starting to realise that.’ He mumbled, tucking his cock away and sitting up, long arms winding around your waist to hold you on his lap. 'Things you don’t know about me too, you know.’

'Like what?’ You asked.

'Like, I’m not done with you.’ Sam stood abruptly, and you shrieked, clinging to him before he turned and deposited you on the bed, his hands quick to divest you of the flimsy shorts and thong you were wearing. They were unceremoniously thrown across the room as he pushed your thighs apart, smirking at you through the curtain of his hair. 'And that I’ve wanted to do this -’ He bent his head, licking your slit from bottom to top, eliciting a cry of half surprise, half pleasure from you. 'For a really, really long time.’ He knelt down at the edge of the bed, pulling you closer, his large hands holding onto your pelvis as he shook his hair out of his eyes. With the gentlest of touches, he circled his tongue around your clit, before tracing a path across your pussy, holding you down as you bucked underneath him. One long index finger moved, stroking the most sensitive part of you as he slowly thrust his tongue inside you.

Well, there was one thing you never knew about Sam Winchester. He could give Gene Simmons a run for tongue length, that was for certain.

It didn’t take long for the pressure to start building, and you found yourself in the same position Sam had been in moments before; hands fisted in the sheets, hips struggling to buck under his hold as your orgasm crested and hit you with the force of a hurricane. He held you firm, continuing to tongue-fuck you as you came hard and fast on his bed, the sheets underneath you damp with sweat and cum. When you went limp, gasping for air, he released you, standing straight, the bulge in his still-unfastened pants too obvious to miss.

'I gotta fuck you.’ He said, peeling his jeans from his legs, his shirt following in quick succession as he bent over you, his lips on yours before you could protest. Not that you wanted to. Your taste coated his lips and tongue, and goddamn, if that wasn’t one of the hottest damn things ever. The head of his cock brushed against your thigh, and you froze, putting a hand on his chest and breaking the kiss.

'Sam.’ You said, urgently.

He paused, then looked a little sheepish. 'Sorry. I guess I was just a little eager.’ He pulled away, turning to his bedside table and rummaging through it, before coming up trumps with the foil packet he’d been seeking. You giggled, scooting up the bed so your head was on his pillows, and watched as he rolled the condom down over his length. Then he pounced, more playfully than you’d been expecting. 'You know how long I’ve wanted this?’

'No.’ You replied, relishing the feel of his body pressed against yours. His fingers pried at your shirt, lifting it up and over your head as you turned your attention to the expanse of skin he was showing. His mouth laved your hard nipple, before pulling away.

'Feels like forever.’ He mused, before kissing you again, hissing a little as you pinched his nipple. 'I’m so glad I left the voice dialling on tonight.’

'Did you do it on purpose?’ You accused.

'No. But it would have been a damn good plan if I had.’ He thrust his cock against you, and it hit your still over-sensitised clitoris, your knees raising slightly. 'Fuck, I can’t actually wait any longer.’ He sat back on his haunches, locking his eyes on yours as he spread you open with one hand, the head of his dick at your entrance for barely a second before he was pushing inside you, filling you, stretching your walls more than they’d been stretched before. It was a delicious burn, and your head arched back, eyes closed in bliss as he sank in to the hilt, his pelvis connecting with yours as he gasped, his eyes closed, the tightness surrounding him requiring a moment to adjust.

'Oh god, Sam.’ You whispered. 'Please move.’ The words came out as a beg, and he obliged without replying, his hands falling either side of your head as he opened his eyes to look at you, enjoying the expression of bliss on your face as he undulated his entire body to drive his length into you again and again. You clung to him, your nails leaving half moon shapes on his back as your hips rose to meet his thrusts, taking him deeper in, hitting every single spot that set your skin on fire. He grunted, leaning his head down to nip at your neck and breasts, never stopping in his movements as he fucked you relentlessly into the mattress.

You came again, without warning, spasming around him and he still didn’t stop until you were done. When the tremors subsided, you wrapped your legs around his waist and he grinned, anticipating your next move as you rolled, his cock still deep inside you, until you were sat atop him, the new angle providing even more stimulation. Sam’s hands came up to palm your breasts as he started to move again, watching you ride his cock with a smooth rolling of your hips, your juices coating his balls and thighs as you came again and again.

'Shit. Oh fuck.’ He gritted his teeth, his hands sliding from your breasts to your hips, holding you still as he fucked you hard. You kept moving as much as you could, feeling his cock swell and pulse inside you, and with one final expletive, he came hard, pulling you down to kiss you long and hard.

Both of you were sweating, spent and breathing heavily, and gently, he pulled out of you, allowing you to fall onto the usually empty side of the bed before he got up and disposed of the condom. He cleaned himself up, and handed you a towel, which you took gratefully, before throwing it to join the pile of clothes on the floor.

'Can I assume you won’t be going back to your room tonight?’ He asked, pulling the sheets up over the both of you, holding you close as you settled into him with a contented sigh.

'I’d be quite happy to never leave this room again.’ You grinned, looking up at him, and he returned the expression, kissing the top of your head.

'I’m good with that.’


End file.
